swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Navarr Ordo
Navarr Ordo is a wise and powerful Jedi that lived during Darth Revan's and Malak's initial conquest of the Sith, four millennia ago, only to be put to rest to be brought back much, much later, in a time in which his father, Revan, had also returned. Navarr's life has been driven by unanswered questions and a desire for retribution, things he still desires to this very day. Description Long, flowing crimson hair, emerald-green eyes...His hair, of course, coming from his Father while his eyes from his Mother's side. Of average height, lean and toned in muscle, and cloaked in various colored attire. He drapes a white headband around his forehead, for various purposes. Navarr rarely speaks, but when he does his words are often enhanced with amazing wisdom and insight. The boy tends to keep to himself, believing the world to be full of Infidels and disappointments. However, the few worthy enough to gain his trust and friendship often benefit greatly, obtaining foresight and guidance in their lives. At times, the son of Ordo may seem cold and ruthless, like his father before him. However, in other circumstances he may seem warm and sincere. Depending on the situation, Navarr may be considered a follower of the Light or Dark, so to speak. Biography The offspring to two extremely gifted force-sensitive individuals, Navarr was born on an unknown date some four millennia prior to the collapse of the Republic and rise of the Galactic Empire. His mother was a wise, caring Jedi Master known as Bastilla Shan, his Father the infamous Revan Ordo himself. However, his mother unfortunately passed away during childbirth, leaving the infant to fend for himself in the strange, cruel Galaxy... The Force seemingly realized the boy could not survive on his own, sealing his very life away in the unchartered realms of Time and Space. Awaiting an Era in which he could successfully return to the universes, the boy would allow the Force to serve as his guide, leading him through the darkness and unknown. After countless years of patience and faith, the time eventually came...and Navarr could emerge from the chambers of nothingness, no longer a mere child but a man. With his reappearance to the Galaxy and the Force came questions, however. He wondered about his own path, about his elusive history, and even his perplexing future. The questions remained unanswered, however, leaving him to seek out further assistance from none other than the New Jedi Order. Unbeknownst to the boy, however, he would soon be meeting the very being who had created him, in a way. Under the training and direction of Jedi Master Revan Ordo, Navarr soared through the ranks of the New Jedi Order and quickly found himself attaining the title of Jedi Master, asserting his wisdom, drive, and passion for perfection even further. Yet still, the boy remained oblivious to the simple fact that his revered Teacher and Master was also his Father...for now. Holding his training sessions with the utmost secrecy, his identity remained unknown to all around him, rather remaining in the shadows than in the eye of the public. Choosing solitude and discreetness, rather than how most Jedi preferred arrogance and blatancy. Needless to say, the boy easily became one of the most powerful Jedi, second only to Revan. Despite his supremacy, he remained shrouded in mystery, no other Jedi even aware of his existence. Although he was not quite sure who his true Father was, he had a griping idea that Revan was such. Despite suspicions, he ignored his intuition and thought nothing of his strong apprehensions towards Revan and the ties the two held. Deciding to instead use his time to research and evaluate the beliefs of the Jedi, he soon reached a startling conclusion; The Jedi Masters were breaching their own ideals and doctrines, staining the entire Order and spreading infidelity among their younger members. Abandoning the Order of the Jedi and becoming an Outcast, he furthered his training alone and decided to dedicate his life to the Force. Taking on several apprentices and learning more and more of the Force, Navarr soon was no longer a mere mortal, able to control and guide the Force itself rather than vice versa. Currently residing on Onderon, he solemnly awaits the day that he meets his Father once again and confronts the Jedi for their blasphemy..However, this time, no truths would be put past him. For now, he would know Ordo was his father just as he would know the Jedi to be corrupt. ... Months passed without much galactic interraction, until the fateful day in which Navarr's father would forever change the Galaxy. The infamous thought bomb enveloped all, its reach unlimited, and even a revenge-seeking exile such as Navarr was able to feel the consequences of such a massive assault, deep in the outer rim. With very few options present, and with the Force bidding Navarr to help in the reformation of the Jedi, Navarr did the only thing he could do... Traveling to Coruscant, he promised to do right the wrongs his father had evidently done, as well as reform the Jedi in a more pure way, rather than how they were before the 'Reset'. After much careful deliberation with the other surviving Jedi, Navarr and the others founded the New Jedi Order, known as the Jedi of Novus, and based it off a newly-created planet called Valacia. Now, Navarr must further his Academy and its pupils, while still protecting the Galaxy and doing the supposed will of the Force, a will that will forever remain openly-tapped by Navarr...yet at the same time, perplexing. Ordo, Navarr Ordo, Navarr Ordo, Navarr